earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Bart Allen
History Bart Allen: 2002 - 2014 Bart is the youngest child of Barry and Iris Allen, by twenty-seven minutes. He is the fraternal twin brother of Jessie "Miss Quick" Allen. The two were born from a very special pregnancy, gestating inside their mother in just a matter of weeks. Their birth was only possible due to the discovery that their mother Iris was a speed force conduit with still not understood connection to the intrinsic field known as Speed Force. Once born, Jessie and Bart's development was stalled by a device created by Cisco Ramon which allowed their father Barry, and later on their cousins Wally and Max, to absorb the excess Speed Force energy inside the infants, allowing them to age as fairly typical children. Once their developmental rate was stabilized, the treatments were gradually reduced which allowed Jessie and her brother to begin work at mastering their powers but not before they reached normal milestones like learning to walk and talk, potty training, and whatever else parents do with their children. Growing up, Bart was a fairly typical obnoxious little brother, except with the attention span of a mayfly. While Bart's appearance may have favored Iris, with his red hair and green eyes, it was fairly obvious he had more of his father in him. Bart struggled with learning due to his inability to hold still and his parents had to resort to medications to allow Bart to sit through school, but even then his grades left much to be desired. When Barry discovered that Bart had been faking his way through the first couples of elementary school without actually learning to read. Barry spent the summer between Bart's second and third grades introducing his son to his comic book collection. Once entertained and properly motivated, Bart proved he had not only had the capacity to learn, but did so at an incredible rate. This led to an unconventional parenting technique of tricking Bart into learning in a variety of ways. When Bart was about ten years old, Barry and Iris decided to let twins get the majority of their powers back. Barry also set up mentoring sessions with himself, Wally, and Max. The training went bad for Bart, but surprisingly it was Jessie who cracked the code to help him master the channeling of the speed force: she turned the training into a competitive games. Two years later, Cisco surprised them for their birthday by presenting them their training suits which had decals added to become full costumes... and adding to the awesomeness of that birthday, Wally even offered to let Bart be Kid Flash. Of course, this was a big surprise to Bart as he had already planned on calling himself "Impulse" but being "Kid Flash" was like a prize that he couldn't resist. Bart took the name, but when he heard Wally hadn't figured out his own new codename, Bart insisted he call himself "Impulse" so that when Wally become the new Flash, Bart could take the Impulse name back... but now with some brand recognition built inOracle Files: Bart Allen (1/2) Kid Flash: 2014 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bart has a rivalry with his sister Jessie and his cousin Max. * Bart has a very fast metabolism. So, he has to eat anytime he's done running. * He has a crush on almost every girl, but specifically Traci Bandyopadhyay, Emiko Queen, Rose Wilson, Cassandra Cain, Jennifer Pierce and Rachel Roth. * He is best friends with his cousin, Wally West, Jaime Reyes, Damian Wayne, Tim Drake, Mia Dearden and Patrick Dibny. Notes * Bart is a composite of Bart Allen and his father Donald Allen. This was done to avoid time travel. * In the comics Bart goes by the name Impulse. Links and References * Appearances of Bart Allen * Character Gallery: Bart Allen Category:Characters Category:Titans Members Category:Flash & Friends Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Americans Category:Centralian Category:Students Category:Single Characters Category:Twins Category:Male Characters Category:West-Allen Family Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Force Field Category:Electrokinesis Category:Height 5' 3" Category:Speed Force Category:27th Reality